loco de amor
by claireredfiel1
Summary: esta historia trata sobre piers y una nueva y misteriosa integrante que se une a combatir la amenaza anti-bioterrorista y sere franca con ustedes leon y claire van a parecer como los que siempre son los mete sisaña asi que ellos apareceran mucho en el fic minimo si nadie mas lee esto lo retirre y no subire nada ya de sta historia adios y disculpen las faltas ok , disfrutenla
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: inicio de una nueva vida.

Era ya 2005 en la BSAA estaban necesitando nuevos reclutas para tener un grupo de refuersos de emergencia en caso de un peligro biologico en 2 lugares a la vez, entraron varios en especial recien llegados de un pais y ese era el caso de una joven llamada: Sara Gómez ella era apenas una joven de 19 años pero ocultaba su edad ya que su deber era descubrir quien estubo detras de un ataque biologico donde ella residia y perdio todo ser amado que tenia ella tomaria venganza a cambio de vengar a millones de personas por entregarlo a la ley, fuera quien fuera lo entregaria hacia la ley con ese objetivo en mente marcho hacia la direccion donde se encontraba la BSAA para poder reclutarse tenia basta experiencia lograria lo que fuese para lograr aquel objetivo tan añorado y sus seres queridos descansaran en paz.

Entro y fue con algo pudor y miedo hacia la recepcionista:

Mm hola mi nombre es sara gómez y he venido para ser reclutada aqui - dijo la joven castaña con un tono seco y con una mirada fria.

Si es cierto nos aviso el embajador de mexico que bendria aqui – dijo la joven rubia con una mirada indiferente y expreciva. – sera mejor que tome haciento vere si el agente redfield la recibe – dijo alejandose y perdiendose en el amplio pasillo.

Chris se encontraba discutiedo con jill muy intimamente en su oficina pero solo prosiguieron con el coqueteo una vez que nadie se encontraba en el lugar hasta que tocaron la puerta, chris seguia besando con pasion a jill y ella se perdia en el placer de esos besos que le propiciaba chris, tocaron mas de una vez hasta que se desespero y abrio la puerta aquella joven se puso roja de la verguenza al encontrar a jill sentada en el regazo de chris y era evidente que era interumpido por algo.

Lo lamento señor redfield pero una joven lo busca dice que quiere ser reclutada señor – dijo voltiando a ver ha otro lado.

Es la chica de mexico verdad ... hazla pasar y ofrecele algo de beber – dijo chris serio.

Claro señor - dijo la rubia caminando rapidamente.

Chris mejor deberiamos dejar esto para despues si no sospehcaran que pronto nos casaremos – dijo jill dandole un ultimo beso antes de salir de la oficina de su secreto prometido.

La rubia caminaba hacia la entrada donde se encontraba aquella joven castaña muy bella por cierto y le dijo .

El señor redfield le recibira ¿quiere algo de beber? – dijo la rubia seria.

Mmm ... no señorita estoy bien gracias – dijo la joven castaña cminado al acensor.

Cuando entro al acensor se topo con alguen conocido y la abrazo con fuerza por que sabia que la voveria a ver, era la chica que fue a investigar en mexico un misterioso brote viral ella se sentia feliz era su amiga claire era ella en carne y hueso tenia tantas cosas que preguntarle y no sabia por donde empezar pero lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue :

Claire-... ¿trabajas aqui? - dijo la castaña dejando de abrazarla.

Claro que si niña . . . asi que aseptaste la oferta de terra save y la BSAA despues de haber desaparecido 3 años de no poder localizarte - dijo claire con un tono calido pero reprochante a la vez.

Claire yo y angel teniamos que desaparecer umbrella nos buscaba y no podiamos irnos sin antes dejarles un pequeño obsequio por todo el daño que nos hicieron años atras – dijo la castaña en forma de reproche y fria al mismo tiempo.

/ flash back/.

Claire era agente de terra save y tenia informes de sus superiores que tenia que ir a mexico a buscar un brote extraño en la poblacion de mexico en guadalajara cosa que no fue dificil llegar a el pequeño pueblo donde vestian como ellos pero actuaban raro y el habla era extraña se guio por sus instintos y decido vestir de civil para no llamar la atencion en el lugar pero algunos portaban armas ella tambien pero ocultas en sus ropas ellos no las ocultaban, y se dirijia hacia la plaza principal donde se encontraban toda una gran multitud de aldeanos pero no habia adultos sino niños y eso era extraño la mayoria de los niños eran adolecentes.

En el esenario se encontraba un muchacho con un microfino y asu lado se encontraba una joven como de 16 años estaba atada y dijo algo haci como algo de sacrificio pero ella se desato y golpeo al muchacho tratando de querer escapar pero entre barios hombres la tomaron de los brazos y piernas pero ella hizo un movimiento rapido y los noqueo a todos ella salio corriendo de hay y claire salio detras de ella, para encontrarla en un callejon tratando de regenerarse para seguir corriendo hacia su casa.

Ella se acerco lentamente y trato de no asustarla y le dijo:

Hola tranquila mi nombre es claire ... claire redfield soy agente de terra save y vine aqui para saber sobre un misterioso brote aqui tranquila no te hare daño – dijo claire acercandose a la joven castaña.

¿ QUE ... QUE QUIERE DE MI? – dijo la joven castaña asustada.

No ... no quiero nada de ti solo que me digas que sucede aqui y el porque de querer sacrificarte – dijo claire tratando de ganar su confianza.

Ellos saben que no soy igual a ellos poreso nos ocultamos yo y mi hermano mayor – dijo la joven tratando de ver si habia alguen afuera de aquel callejon.

...

Ven conmigo ... aqui no es un lugar seguro - dijo la joven jalando a claire hacia el bosque que habia a las afueras de el pueblo.

/ fin del flash back/.

Ellas aun recordaban aquel encuentro pero cuando abrio el asensor claire sabia que ella era no muy sociable pero en esas sircunstancias devia ayudarla adaptarse y a guiarla como lo habia hecho con su pequeña sherry pero no sabia donde era la oficina de chris asi que tomo su brazo y le dijo:

Bienvenida a la BSAA ... te ayudare a llegar a la oficina de mi hermano asi que sigueme – exclamo la joven castaña tomando del brazo a la joven castaña de su lado.

No entendia cual era la prisa por llevarla con su hermano despues de una visita rapida para ver a jill, claire se le ocurrio precentarla a rebecca y de hay corrieron la voz de que alguien nuevo entraria a trabajara en la BSAA y no tardo mucho para que chris se inpacientara y le llamara a claire para que dejara sara en su oficina si no ella seria la que terminaria en el chisme de la habian despedido.

Despues de ir corriendo en las escaleras por fin habia llegado a la oficina de chris el cual se encontraba fastidiado por tanto papeleo que hacia entonces, decidio enpesar a textearse con jill se hablan sobre su noche romantica que tendrian al llegar a casa y como empezaria cuando de repente se escucho golpes en su puerta y le texteo a jill lo siguiente:

"tengo que irme pero ten por seguro que lo de la noche sera la continuacion de lo que estavamos haciendo en mi oficina nena".

Y dijo:" adelante", era su extrovertida hermana y la chica que queria entrar a la BSAA ella se encontraba un tanto agitada pero seria con una mirada cortante e inpulsiva pero chris no le inporto tal mirada y le dijo:

Gracias claire pero necesito que te retires lo que voy a discutir con ella es muy delicado y privado – dijo chris con un tono autoritario en su voz.

Ya veo bueno adios ... sara cuando salgas iremos a comer ¿de acuedo? Espero y sea comoda tu estancia en la BSAA - dijo despidiendose de la joven y cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

Mmm ... bien claire me platico mucho de ti sabes y me honrra que haigas escojido la BSAA para empezar una nueva vida en estados unidos y no la DSO una agente de tu calibre nos seria de utilidad – dijo haciendo una seña para que tomara haciento.

Gracias sr REDFIELD en verdad le agradesco toda la ayuda que nos brindo para poder escapar de mexico y de que nos usaran como conejillos de indias en experimentos – dijo la joven castaña dedicandole una sonrrisa calida al mayor redfield.

No me lo agradescas pero ¿donde esta tu hermano mayor no se supone que vendria contigo no? – dijo chrisn la mirada fija a la expresion de la joven.

Mmm . . . vera el escojio trabajar para la DSO y no la BSAA asi que yo he venido sola – dijo confirmando sierta verdad al mayor redfield.

Mm ... bueno con tu precencia nos basta para que trabajes con nosotros – dijo chris con una sonrrisa de medio lado.

Gracias sr redfield - dijo la joven chastaña con una mirada fija a la nada.

Ya puedes retirarte sara luego en la junta del jueves te precentare a toda BSAA - dijo chris serio hacindo señal para que se retirara.

Caminaba algo pensativa por todolo que habia hecho claire y chris por solo 2 niños que no sabian hablar su idioma, cuando un pequeño coque con algo u alguien la saco de us trance y lo unico que logro persivir era la voz molesta de una chica tonta.

Lo siento en verdad ... venia distraida dejame ayudarte? - dijo sara antes de ser interumpida por una rubia ceniza arrogante.

Dejalo asi ... eres una estupida o que no te das cuenta que va pasando uno? – dijo la voz molesta de aquella rubia.

Disculpame si no voy atenta sobre quien va caminado a mi alrededor pero que te quede claro que no soy ninguna estupida! – exclamo la castaña con rabia en su voz.

Si lo eres ... ahag eres una boba niña perdida y ademas no tienes ni la mitad de mi experiecia – dijo la joven rubia ceniza.

Ja tu mitad de experiencia ¿en que? ... papeleria ja dudo que tengas mas edad que yo? – dijo sara burlandose de la joven ceniza.

Para tu informacion tengo 23 años y llevo 1 año trabajando aqui niña idiota – dijo la joven rubia riendo.

Jajajajajajaja ... tengo 21 y ademas desde que tenia 16 tube experiencias que ni en tus peores pesadillas haz visto – dijo empezando a caminar hacia el acensor y dejando hablando sola a aquella rubia ceniza.

Ella oprimio el boto para ir al primer pizo del edificio en el cual la esperaba 5 personas y hay estaba claire entre todas , claire grito el nombre de sara y todos voltearon en especial un chico con la mirada penetrante de color miel el cual hizo que se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado.

Claire se dirigio a ella y le dijo:

Chicos ella es sara y viene de mexico . . . ella se quedara aqui a proteccion de la BSAA y Terra Save por que ella tiene nuestra experiencia – dijo claire señalando a sara. - sara ellos son: barry, rebecca, billy, sherry y piers – dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos.

Hola . . . mucho gusto – dijo sara con una sonrrisa calida a TODOS.

Veo que eres de pocas palabras . . . bienvenida a la BSAA - dijo sherry aninmada.

Si hola bueno ¿ que parte del edficio quieres conocer primero? - dijo becky feliz.

Mm supe que hay una cafeteria por aqui y ademas muero de hambre y claire me prometio que iriamos ir a comer – dijo sara frotandose el estomago.

Bueno primero a comer . . . chica si no te vaz a morir de hambre – dijo piers tomado la mano de ella y dandole un beso.

Ella se sonrojo por completo con aquel gesto del pelinegro, el con su mirada se le hacia intrigante aquella chica cullo nombre le era atractivo el solo tomo su mano y en un gesto haci logro un leve sonroje de parte de ella, mientras ellos estaban pensativos claire y becky decidieron despertarlos de aquel trance donde se formo aquel en ese instante.

Chicos lamento que los interrumpamos pero iran ¿a comer o se quedaran hay todo el dia? – dijo becky sarcastica.

Si . . . si no sara morira de hambre y seria una tristesa perder a la nueva integrante del equipo alpha el mismo dia que se nos une! – dijo claire sarcastica.

Mmm. . . si claro que iremos a comer asi que no te preocupes – dijo piers feliz ante el sonrojo de la joven castaña.

Si claro amm . . . piers no quiero ser un poco grocera pero por favor ¿podrias soltar mi mano? tu sabes pueden pensar mal es mi primer dia y no quiero que te molesten – dijo sara tratando se soltar aquel agarre de el chico.

Este le solto pero no queria que el momento acabara y se fue junto con ella hacia donde se supone que estaban los demas en una mesa ha elloslos esperaban cuando sara fue la primera en sentarse un rubio castaño se hacerco a la mesa de una manera extrobertida hacia la mesa y dijo.

Es cierto . . . hay una nueva no? – dijo el rubio castaño .

Si ellas es sara, sara el es leon un agente de la DSO – dijo barry deborando un sanwichs a mordiscos.

Un placer . . . creo que mi hermano trabaja contigo no? – dijo sara dejando su ensalada en paz.

Tu hermano es angel . . . se te parece mucho no sabia que tenia una hermana? – dijo completamente seductor.

Alejate ¡KENNEDY! Es mi chica y no tienes derecho a ligartela – gruñio piers molesto.

¿tu chica? – dijo sara confusa – no lo creo sigue soñando yo no caigo facil – exclamo la castaña molesta.

Poreso digo para marcar teritorio si no el muy tonto se aprovecharia de ti? – dijo piers sin importarle la precencia de leon.

Ya bajenle con ella le estan dando una mala imprecion ustedes 2 sobre la BSAA y la DSO – dijo billy serio comiendo su pasta.

Si . . . saben que mejor sara, claire, becky y yo nos vamos a otra mesa mientras ustedes discuten como animales en celo de acuerdo? - dijo sherry tomando la mano de sara para cambiar de meza.

No ... no sherry no me dejen solo con ellos! – exclamo el pelinegro en forma de suplica - por favor leon y piers son demaciado extraños – en forma de suplica.

Lo siento barry y ademas va estar contigo billy asi que tendras una platica de chicos antes de que llegue chris – dijo becky sonrriente.

Ellas se acomodaron en otra meza lejos de ellos y haci poder charlar tranquilamente sin que un orangutan peludo o masbien barry interrumpira su platica sutil y amistosa.

Mientras tanto . . .

Los chicos miraba a la nada para ver como iniciarian la platica, pero ninguno lograba abrir la boca para discutir algun tema , hasta que leon dijo.

¿a quien le gusta la nueva? – dijo leon mirando tan detenidamente a sara para hacerla mirarlo.

Calla es mia ya marque territorio – gruñio el joven nirvans ante aquella pregunta.

Si aja ella no tiene marca de nadie es muy inocente para haber vivido en la pesadilla que hemos vivido cada uno de nosotros – dijo barry dandole un sorbo al cafe amargo que su taza poceia.

Barry tiene razon ella se ve que nunca le han robado la inocencia ¿yo creo que jamas la han besado eso es seguro? – dijo billy afirmando la respuesta de su amigo.

Pero para eso estoy yo ... en un rato que pase conmigo se le pasara – dijo leon confiado.

Ni te le haceques se ve que ella no le interesas . . . ¡si le tocas un solo cabello tu estaras en un barraco rogando por que no te abiente sobre el! – dijo el joven nirvas hecho furia.

Mientras tanto . . .

Las chicas hablaban sobre cosas que habian vivido pero claire no fue la unica que noto el momente de piers y sara era muy romantico pero sin duda ellos hacian una bonita pareja y becky dijo.

Chicas ¿si notaron a piers muy nervioso cuando vio a sara? – dijo becky señalando a sara.

Si se veia muy raro no se habia visto haci desde que conocio a beca – dijo sherry sorprendida.

Sara creo que le gustaste a piers el es el soltero mas codiciado de la BSAA cuando andubo con beca se veia molesto a veces y en otras veces frustrado es poreso que rompieron hace 2 meses – dijo claire observando su ensalada y encajando el tenedor.

Mm . . . claro que no soy distinta a el no lo creo ademas no busco novio desde que tenia 17 todos eran unos patanes y ademas no creo que pueda abrir de nuevo mi corazon a nadie – dijo sara comiendo su postre de chocolate.

A si aja te creere pero sabes no pierdes tanto con intentar sabes – dijo sherry comiendo su gelatina.

Si ademas si tu no lo haces la tonta ex novia de el volvera y sera un lio que esta lo suelte – dijo becky tomando su soda.

Si por que no lo intentas se ve que esta interesado por ti – dijo claire bebiendo su frapuchino de chocolate.

No . . . paso prefiero que un zombie que tenga la plaga me atropelle en una ciclovia apleno dia – dijo sara tomado una cervilleta.

Despues de que todos comiran todos se retiraron a sus oficinas para despues marcharse a casa por suerte la veniada de sara a estados unidos estaba prevista y viviria en un departamento en frente al de claire a si que se fue con claire a su edificio y solicito las llaves, ambas subieron al acensor y hablaban de como habia sido su dia en la BSAA pero nada fuera de lo normal asi que cada quien tomo camino y sara abrio la puerta y cuando entro era como lo habia querido estaba amueblado a su gusto y hay estaban sus maletas a si que despues desempacaria para sentirse denuevo tranquila.

El lugar era blanco habia una chimenea de color caoba obscuro y la habitacion era blanca con colores vivos como azul cielo en el techo pero los muebles eran de cuero blanco con cojines aterciopelados de color negro y estaba un televisor de 50 pulgadas de color negro arriba de la chimenea y se dirijio a su habitacion y al entrar era de color azul celeste y todos los muebles eran de color blanco era una habitacion magica y tanquila para descansara pero al ver la cama era grande como para 2 personas tenia una colcha de color anegro aterciopelada y la almoadas eran suabes y de color azul celeste y tenian olor a nuevo era el mejor lugar para que pudiese descansar.

CONTINUARA . . .

DISCULPEN MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA ESTA COMPUTADORA NO REGISTRA LAS FALTAS ASI QUE NO ME ODIEN Y DISFRUTEN ESTA HISTORIA . CHAO BESOS.


	2. Chapter 2 el entrenamiento

2: el entrenamiento.

Sara y claire se encontraban en el gimnacio de la BSAA para la pelea anula grecorromana entre la BSAA y la DSO y esta vez seria mixto , sara se sentia combenciada de que le ganaria a cualquiera ya que su hermano angel le enseño movimientos de ataque y defenza pero claire sabia que a cualquiera incluso a su hermano le partiria el tracero pero esta no era la ecepcion por que era mixto chicas contra chicos nada niñas con niñas ni niños con niños era totalmente diferente y eran bariables asi que toda la DSO y BSAA participaba incluso secretarias.

Sara llevaba un conjunto muy extraño del que se usa alla normalmente traia una blusa de resaque azul celeste y un short de color negro un poco suelto de sus piernas y sus convers blancas pero susios por el uso con un peinado de una coleta alta con un flequillo de lado a lado y claire llebaba un sosten deportivo y una blusa de resaque de coloe blanco junto con unas mallas negras de aerobicos y sus tnis convers de color negro y su usual coleta media con su flequillo.

Los chicos se encontraban golpenado sacos de boxeo y las cicas igual solo que por turnos asi que muchos en lo que era su turno estiraban o peleaban entre si.

Sara necesito que estires mas mi pierna sino nosere tan flexibla a la hora de combatir - dijo claire haciendo esfuerzo.

Es trato sabes no creas que no lo estoy intentado – dijo sara hacin esfuerzo.

Hola chicas . . . veo que estan practicando? – dijo la rubia ceniza que habia visto dias anteriores.

Hola beca no se supone que deberias estar cortejando a piers? – dijo claire bromista y con aire de sarcasmo.

No por que yo tambien necesito entrenar por que ya quiero enfrentarme con tu amiguita – dijo beca haciendo cara de molestia.

ja dudo que puedas conmigo cariño . . . sabes que mejor vete a entrenar antes de nuetro encuentro si beca – dijo sara fulminandola con la mirada.

Esta bien nos vemos en el ring – dijo marchndose.

Si que es odiosa – exclamo la joven redfield ante la visita de beca.

Si me la tope el primer dia y tube un pequeño incidente con ella – dijo sara recordando su primer dia.

Hey que tnato piesas? – dijo claire intrigada.

En nada hay que seguir con esto si no no estaremos listas – dijo sara dejando el pie de claire en el colchon protector.

Ambas ya estaban bien estiradas y se reunian con todos los demas y bueno lograron todo su cometido estaban bien preparadas para la batalla anual grecorromana no fue facil de predecir pero leon fue el primero en pelear con billy y leon le gano despues piers en contra de helena y piers perdio , luego fue claire en contra de ingrid y le gano limpiamente dejandola noqueada en la lona, chris tubo que enfrentarse con leon y ambos quedaron noqueados y por fin era el turno de sara y era en contra de jake pero la pobre jake no pudo en contra el agarre de sara y la dejo inmovil entre sus muslos y pidiendo rendicion por que casi le rompia el brazo, todos pasaron al ring hasta que se enfrentaron todos asi que de nuevo quedaron en pate asi que los de la DSO se retiraron y chris se quedo organizando entre los empleados de la BSAA luchas todas eran muy entretenidas y en el momento que claire se enfrentaria a sara llego beca y le dijo.

Aun lado claire este combate es mio – dijo beca confiada.

Segura una vez que tocan la campana no hay marcha atras –dijo claire saliendo del ring.

Si te lecionas no es mi problema – dijo sara seria.

No me importa . . . supe estas detras d ni novio zorrita – dijo beca molesta.

De que hablas . . . tu y el no son novios y no me llames zorra por que aca la unica zorra eres tu! – dijo sara molesta esquibando cada patada de ella.

Despues de que la batalla durara 2 round consecutivos sara ya se habia artado de los insultos y golpes proividos tanto que un lado que no conocia para nada salio y tomo el lugar de su conciencia sus ojos verdes con toques maromes se volvieron rojos y negros y con gran fuerza tiro un puñetaso que en el impacto se escucho un crujir de algo que se rompia o se dislocaba y en efecto algo se quebro y era la nariz de beca ella callo noqueada en el piso y lo peor esque todos miraban a sara con extrañesa por que no era comun que una persona tubiera mas fuerza de lo normal y a susto a todos lo unico que sara pudo hacer es salir corriendo para ducharse y ocultarse de el mundo por un buen rato por que ella no era haci lo sabia muy por que se conocia desde q era muy pequeña aun que se lamento que su lado obscuro saliera a la luz por cada insulto que lanzo la venenosa beca sobre ella sin darse cuenta habia perdido los estribos por provocaciones cuando salio de la ducha claire estaba sentada en una de las banca y le dijo.

sara no fue culpa tuya lo que le paso a beca si asi que no debes ocultarte - dijo claire tratando de calmarla.

sara corrio y abrazo a claire y empezo a llorara sin control pero era unconsolable en esos instantes, sara se maldecia a si misma por lo que habia hecho y no queria que nadie mas la trataran como monstruo no no otra vez no lo soportaba simplemente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()( )()())()()()()()

hasta aqui el fic en verdad lo siento pero es pero y les guste si gustan dejan reviews poerfavor si no publicare mas esta historia gracias a ary. valentine,ale y a neiada28 son grandes chicas nos leemos pronto. besos y abrazos *-*


	3. 3 la subasta de la BSAA parte 1

3. la subasta de la BSAA parte 1.

Sara caminaba rapidamente para evitar miradas despues de haberle roto la nariz a beca y que le dieran 5 semanas de recuperacion para su nariz en las peleas organizadas por chris solo queria desaparecer el 90%dela BSAA la miraba con admiracion por hacer algo que nadie se habia animado a hacerle y el 10% con desprecio solo queria huir de las miradas fueran buenas o malas de pronto escucho la voz de sierta persona era sherry y se paro en seco.

Sara estubo bueno la pelea con beca supe que le rompiste la nariz – dijo sherry feliz.

Fue un accidente y siento un poco de tristeza por ella – dijo sara empezando a caminar de nuevo.

No sientas nada por ella . . . ella se lo merecia y ademas no fue tu culpa - dijo sherry de modo fraternal.

Esta bien te vere luego - dijo sara empezando a caminar resio.

Hey sara . . . ¿ que tienes por que caminas tan rapido? – dijo sherry con intriga.

Mm . . . solo por que necesito llegar a checar unos informes es todo – dijo sara nerviosa.

Bueno que cres . . . hoy en la noche habara una subasta en la BSAA y ¿que cres que subasten? – dijo sheery en forma de adivinanza.

Pinturas u obras de arte – dijo sara contestando la pregunta nerviosamente.

No . . . se subastan los mienbros de la BSAA incluyendote – dijo sherry seria y a la vez risueña.

Mm . . . ¿ yo tambien estoy en la subasta pero de que es? – dijo sara azombrada.

Se subastan hombres y mujeres para beneficio de caridad – dijo sherry en modo intelectual.

Ohhhh . . . bueno creo que no ire no soy de vestidos - dijo sara para safarse de ese evento.

No . . . ni lo sueñes hasistiras por que chris lo ordena y si no te despedirian es obligatorio incluso yo y claire estamos obligadas – dijo sherry en un tono reprochante.

¿ y de que es? . . . ¿ es de gala? – dijo sara un poco fastidiada.

Por supuesto que es de gala y ademas se subasta una cita en el dia siguiente o en toda la semana, pasando esta semana ya no es valida la cita – dijo sherry en modo intelectual.

Mmm. . . esta bien me precentare a las 9:30 pm para asistir ok – dijo sara empezando a caminar.

¿ya tiennes un vestido para la subasta? . . . chris nos obliga a usar un vestido para la subasta – dijo sherry seria.

No - dijo sara secamente.

Entoces nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo claire, becky, jill y yo iremos a compra unos vestidos para esta noche – dijo sherry risueña y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

Bien solo estare en mi oficina revisando los papeles que no revise ayer – dijo sara caminado a su oficina para dejar a sherry seguir su camino.

Bien nos vemos al rato ok . . . y sara se supone que hoy salimos temprano - dijo sherry casi gritando a media oficina.

Si - dijo sara gritando antes que se cerrara el acensor.

Despues de acabar los tipicos informes y de enviarselos por email a chris, saldria de aya con tal de evitar a las amiguitas de beca cuando de pronto choco con un castaño muy atractivo sara calculaba que tenia unos 25 o 20 años de edad, ella cayo al piso y el ensima de ella dejando que se miraran a los ojos y tubieran como quien dice la tipica frace "amor a primera vista", el joven chico apuesto se levanto y ayudo a sara a ponerse de pie y dijo.

Lo siento . . . venia distraido disculpame - dijo el castaño.

No tranquilo . . . yo tambien iva en otro mundo – dijo sara tratando de simular su pequeño sonrrojo.

¿ puedo saber cual es tu nombre? – dijo el castaño de ojos negros .

Sara . . . sara Goméz y . . . ¿cual es el tuyo? – dijo sara con intriga.

Mi nombres es ark thomson . . . un placer conocerte – dijo ark de manera seductora.

Cuando ellos tenian su momento alguien grito y era la reina del drama sherry birkin, ellos olvtearon en seco dejando ver sus caras de disgusto hacia sherry, ella no les dio importancia y dijo.

Hey sara lista ya nos estan esperando – dijo sherry seria.

Sherry gracias por recordarmelo pero creo que no ire - dijo sara volteando a ver al chico que se habia precentado con ella.

Si no vaz chris te va a despedir y no queremos eso ¿verdad? – dijo sherry un tanto chantagista.

Descuida te vere por aqui . . . ademas yo ire a la subasta por que yo estoy en ella - dijo ark susurrandole al oido de ella provocando que su sonrrojo creciera de manera inevitable.

Antes de sara pudiera dicirle algo sherry la interrumpio de manera intencionada y bruta.

Nos vemos luego ark . . . que tenga un bonito dia - dijo sherry tomado el brazo de sara y empesando a jalarla hacia el acensor.

Despues de que ellas se perdieran en el pasillo para tomar el acensor , ark se fue caminando a la oficina de chris para charlar un rato antes de irse a areglar para la dichosa subasta .

Mientras tanto . . .

Sherry y sara se encontraban charlando en el acensor como cada dia.

¿ el trabaja aqui? – dijo sara aun ruborisada.

Si el estaba de mision desde hace 20 dias – dijo sherry confirmando la pregunta de sara.

Wow ¡que genial! . . . sherry creo que por un mometo hicimos conexion – dijo sara calmado sus ancias.

Si bueno . . . lo veras despues ademas ya tienes a 3 arrastrando las cobijas ¿no te basta? – dijo sherry finjiendo una voz indignada.

No lo creo y ademas no se si sea verdad tal cosa – dijo sara buscando su movil.

Claro que es verdad . . . no haz visto a piers el esta de que se muere por ti – dijo sherry subiendo el volumende su voz.

Mira a lo mejor piers solo quiere salir conmigo por que no me conoce y ademas yo creo para darle celos a su ex - dijo sara fastidiada..

Hay aja . . . el no es como se ve tien un tiempo destrosado por esa desgraciada rubia malbada y ademas creo que el va en serio – dijo sherry bajando su tono a un tono cortante.

La verdad no quiero ni saber . . . desde que tenia 14 años no he vuelto a tener un novio – dijo sara rechazando el argumento de sherry.

¿ por que? . . . ¿ a caso te asusta la idea de reabrir tu corazon? . . . ¿no es haci? – dijo sherry sonrriente .

No es que me asuste la idea de abrir de nuevo mi corazon sino que cuando encontre a mi novio besandose con mi mejor amiga de la infancia me destrozo . . . desde entonces no he vuelto a tener un novio – dijo sara recordando tan amargo recuerdo de sus dias mas joviales.

Tranquila no todos son haci pero dejemos este tema para despues te parese solo vamos a buscar tu ropa y listo – dijo sherry cambiando de tema – ¿ de que color quieres tu vestido? – dijo sherry animada.

No se un color azul, negro o blanco . . . nose el que sea de esos tres esta bien para mi – dijo sara un poco animada por la manera de reir de sherry.

Bueno pero ahy que correr sino se van a inpacientar con nosotras por tardarnos tanto – dijo sherry empezando una marcha rapida hacia el estacionamiento.

Todas habian encontrado su vestido eran muy bellas con esos colores que se llevarian puestos, jill llevaba un modelo straples largo hasta la rodilla de color azul celeste que hacia resaltar sus ojos con su cabello largo ondulado de color rubio dorado cenizo suelto, rebecca llevaba un vestido pegado a la cadera y de una sola manga larga de color verde manzana un poco largo con una pequeña abertura en la pierna izquierda con su cabello castaño un poco crecido hasta el cuello totalmente planchado se resaltaba muy bien su rostro, claire llebaba un vestido de una sola manga pero corta de encaje negro que resaltaba totalmente sus ojos azules y con su cabello castaño hecho en una coleta de lado y totalmente ondulado, sherry llevaba un vestido un poco ancho pero era muy hermoso de tirantes de color crema y traia su cabello corto totalmente moldeado en bugles de rubio dorado y sara compro un vestido de color blanco sin tirantes la parte de arriba tenia encaje muy bello y la parte de abajo era muy largo con una avertura del lado derecho con su cabello cataño rubio obscuro suelto y ondulado con su fleco de lado izquierdo.

Conforme terminaron de areglase todas se dirijieron al lobi de el edificio de claire y sara para tomar una limosina, si eran las subastadas debian hacer una entrada con gran estilo lo cual hizo que todas abordaran incluyendo a sara pero al llegar se sorprendio bastante, beca asistia sin su tremenda gasa que tenia la semana pasada y con el mismo vestido que ella tenia, que iria hacer si beca usaba el mismo vestido la ataco el panico y corrio con sherry y claire y dijo.

¿chicas tienen que ayudarme? – dijo sara escondienso de detras de ellas.

¿ por que? . . . ¿que ocurre? – dijo sherry con intriga.

Si sara . . . ¿ por que te escondes detras de nosotras? – dijo claire intrigada.

Beca trae puesto mi vestido - dijo sara aun detras de ellas.

¿pero como pudo haver sabido donde lo compramos? – dijo sherry molesta.

Mi pregunta es . . . ¿ que vamios hacer? – dijo sara aun con panico.

Bueno primero haremos algunos cambios en tu vestido - dijo claire sacando unas pequeñas tijeras de su bolso de color negro.

Esta bien . . . solo hazlo rapido antes de que se den cuenta – exclamo sara casi muerta del panico.

Claire corto un poco la falda de sara de su bello vestido haciendolo mas provocativo a la vista de cualquiera, despues de hacer cuantos cortes ya habia terminado ahora enseñaba mas de sus piernas la cual al entrar aya robo miradas de todos lo hombres de la sala, icluyendo la de barry, chris, ark, leon, piers, billy y el de todos los demas hombres millonarios.

Continuara . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .


	4. 4 la subasta de la BSAA parte 2

3. la subasta de la BSAA parte 2.

Al momento de llegar sara al salon y robarse las miradas de todos los chicos esta vez solo trataba de ser una chica normal cuando de pronto sono una cancion que desde que era una niña le gustaba oir por que era una manera de ignorar las peleas que tenia su mama y su padrastro pero almenos habia logrado no tener problemas pisicologicos por haber ignorado tal y como lo hacia su hermano angel antes de que vivieran aquel infierno en guadalajara.

Ella identificaba bien esa cancion era la cancion de su fiesta de 13 años el cual en ese cumpleaños le habia propuesto su ex novio noviasgo y ella asepto esa cancion se llamba: la niña que llora en tus fiestas de la oreja de van gogh era su favoriata desde que la habia escuchado, pero lo unico que escucha va era esa cancion hac iendo eco en su cavesa.

**Vuela un columpo vacio sobre mi cabeza**

**Vuela por el cementero de mi voluntad**

**Y sigo buscando a la niña que llora en tus fiestas**

**Ohhhhhhh**

**Suenan campanas en flor por mi funeral**

Era uno sonido que hacia que todo aquel se ipnotizara por claire, sherry, becky y jill era Un momento muy tentador para ellas pero en especial para sara ya que tenia a 2 chicos arratrando cobijas pir ella era muy incomodo que solo vieran el vestido de todoas sus amigas pero mas que nada el de sara por que era una especie de vision erotica para cualquiera de los hobres que yacian hay.

**Mirame**

**Pon la estrella, pon la a mis pies**

**Vuelvo a casa perdida otra vez**

**Por que no se dejar de adorarte...**

Era como si ella fuese la unica en el lugar de la pista caminando hacia una mesa donde se encontraban todas sus amigas pero al momento de casi llegar un chico se atraveso e hizo que se parar en seco con tal de o caer de nuevo pero este la sujeto del brazo para llevarla a la terraza que habia en el lugar y el serro la puerta para que nadie los siguiera de alguna manera era algo que no se podia esperar mucho menos de alguien que no conocia era piers.

**Mirame...**

**Vuela un columpo vacio rozando la arena**

**Ummmmm**

**Dejas las buellas del lanque calido al pasar**

**Buellas que siempre me llevan a ti quita penas**

**Ohhhhh...**

**Como la dosis de vida fugas que me diste a provar**

El se acerco a ella mientras aun estaba ipnotizada en el recuerdo de aquel dia donde bailo esa cancion en se instante sintio que la estaban aproximando a laguien ero mientras seguia perdida en sus pensamientos sintio como unos labios rosaban los suyos tomado lular como si no hubiera sentido nada ella se perdio en aquel beso dado por quien menos se lo esperaba era algo que ella jamas imagino era una sensacion que no podia explicar.

**Mirame...**

**Ponla estrella, ponla a mis pies**

**Vuelvo a cas perdida otra vez**

**Por que no se dejar de adorarte...**

**Pienso en ti**

**Cada vez que me alejo de mi**

**Cada vez que prefiero morir**

**Desde el dia en**

**que tu me dijiste**

**Tu carita es una rosa sin abrir**

En el moemto en el que sus labio se separron ella reacciono y no podia cambiar su exprecion al de una sonrrisa por que jamas habia besadoa ndie ni mucho menos a su ex novio ella corrio a loa raozs de el y lo beso pero ella seria quien tomaria control de el beso por que en ese instante ela solo muya sus labios deacuerdo a como lo hacia piers, pero en ese instante no importaba nadie ni siquiea ark el chico que habia conocido esta mañana

**Mirame...**

**Pon la estralla, ponla a mis pies**

**Vuelvo a casa perdida otra vez**

**Por que no se dejar de adorarte...**

**Pienso en mi..**

**Cada vez que me miras haci**

**Se me cosen los labios a mi**

**Y la luna me pinta los ojos...**

El beso se torno muy apacionado pero como habian durado bastante dandose el beso la falta de aire se les hizo precente para separarse, denuevo comenzaron con un beso pero esta vez piers le pidio con la punta de la lengua acceso para provar su interior, ella accedio y le abrio la boca para que el pudiese rpovar su interior despes de haber terminado aquel beso ella y el de nuevo se fueron al salon para que nadie se preocupara por donde estaban.

**Mirame..**

**Cada vez que te vaz**

**Pienso en ti**

**Cada vez que prefiero morir**

**Cada vez que me besas haci**

**Cada vez que te vaz**

**Mirame...**

Una vez que la cancion acabo, ark tomo su lugar en el esenario y tomo un microfono para empezar la subasta pero seria con los hombres primero y dijo.

Hola . . . hola gracias a toda la gente importate por haber venido a la noche de subastas de cada año pero enfin se que hay muchas chicas que estan buscado una cita que sea apueto sobre todo comezaremos con christoper redfield – dijo ark anunciando a chris para que subiera.

Chris fue ganado por una sexy rubia por 20 mil dolares, luego fue piers quien fue ganado por una ancianita por 35 mil dolares, billy que se lo gano una misteriosa castaña con un cuerpaso para morirse por 17mil dolares, barry fue casi el unico pero un misterioso hmbre grito y dijo

Ami no me interesan ninguno de ellos , el que me interesa es aquel sexy castaño de hay – dijo selañado a nuestro gran negociador ark.

Bueno . . . gr- gracias por el cumplido pero aun no me toca ser subastado – dijo ark tratando de olvidar aquel cometario.

Despues de que barry fuse subastado por 22 mil dolares a una señorita de 55 años que no se le veya muy vieja si no parecia una muchca de 20 años, ark anuncio que el estaba en la subasta y el primero en hacer oferta era el tipo que le habia gritado hace un rato y ofrecio 38 mil dolares, otra persona grito 56 mil dolares y era una anciana de 76 años pero este tipo no se dejo ganar y dijo 120 mil dolares y la ancia no quiso ofertar mas y ark no tubo mas remedio que decir vendido al chico de blanco y dijo cabisbajo.

Bueno acabamos con la subasta de los hombre asi que ahora toca el de las mas sexys chicas de la BSAA asi que denle una bienvenida a la bella rebecca chambers – dijo auniciando a becky a que subiera al ecenario.

Rebecca subio al ecenario con su hermoso vestido el cual dejo muchas miradas ella fue vendida por 17 mil dolares por un joven de 22 años rubio, jill fue vendida por 35 mil dolares a un ancianito de 60 años de edad, beca fue vendida por 65 mil dolares a un joven de 25 años ark dijo que esa era la tarifa mas alta de las mujeres asi que era como un record, despues siguio sherry que fue vendida por un ancianito de 90 años poer la cantidad 38 mil dolares, claire habia recibido el guiño de un señor muy raro gordo y viejo y asi que fue corriendo con leon y le dijo.

¡LEON! . . . ¿necesito tu ayuda? – dijo claire jalando a leon hacia la terraza.

¿ para que? . . . ¿ que sucede? – dijo leon extrañado.

Necesito que ofertes por mi . . . por que un tipo me hizo una seña de que ofertaria por mi y no quiero es muy raro y esta horriblemente ¡gordo y viejo! – dijo claire casi dandole un infarto.

¿te asusta salir con un abuelo gordo? . . . jajajajaja . . . tu claire no puedo creerlo – dijo leon casi muerto de la risa.

No es cosa de risa el puede aplastarme si se tropieza y no . . . ¿ quieres a una hecha tortilla verdad? - dijo claire tremendamente asustada.

Buen punto . . . pero sabes que me deveras este favor ¿verdad? – dijo leon poniendo cara de chanta gista.

Si de acuerdo . . . si me ganas hare lo que pidas ok – dijo claire por que la estaba llamado .

Ella corrio y tomo su lugar y el hombre que le habia hecho un guiño oferto por 23 mil y luego leon grito 34 mil, el hombre no se queria dejar ganar y oferto 45 mil y leon grito 66 mil dolares y efectivamente el hombre supo perder y claire fue vendida por 66 mil dolares a leon un agente de la DSO y la ultima en ser ofertada fue sara y dijo ark.

Bien gracias por gurdarme paciencia pero en fin voy a subastar a una chica que es nueva es bella , lista, atractiva, atenta, tierna y muy timida para cerrar con broche de oro ella se llama Sara Goméz den le un gran aplauso por favor – dijo ark precentado a la chica que habia conocido.

Todos empezaron a ofertar por ella por que su vestido hay llamado la atencion de todos los hombres de el salon incluso billy quie recibo un codazo de parte de becky, leon se quedo tirando baba como tonto y claire fue a cerrarle la boca con tal de no dejar ver como se moria por ella, piers casi se tropezaba al ver desde otro angulo el vestido de sara totalmente el se moria por ella, ark casi tiraba el microfono por ver a la chica en aquel vestido blanco que dejaba volar la imaginacion, pero un tipo grito 77mil dolares beca casi se muere ¿por que como era pocible que ella se ganara tal cantidad en un instante? Y ark tambien oferto pero el dijo 100 mil dolares y piers por rabia grito 150 mil y ark hizo una contra oferta de 175 mil dolares y ella grito "vendida" ark sonrreia de oreja a oreja por que por fin logro su cometido por que ya le habia dicho que muy pronto salidrian y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que salieran.

**Continuara . . . . .. . . . . .. . .**


End file.
